SpongeBob SquarePants (season 9)
, |Views = 3.70 |Desc = and are dying to join Johnny Krill's extreme sports team. }} , |Views = 3.70 |Desc = tries to break a number of world records. }} , |Views = 4.10 |Desc = becomes a superhero and plans to clean up Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = 2.36 |Desc = must take drastic measures when becomes obsessed with his new red ball. }} , |Views = 3.13 |Desc = returns to the Milkshake Academy after discovering his milkshake license has expired. }} , |Views = 3.36 |Desc = A head injury makes think he's a baby, and and must look after him. }} , |Views = 4.73 |Desc = finds 's diary, and reads in front of everyone in the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 4.01 |Desc = Mrs. Puff tries a new method to try and get to pass his boating test. }} , |Views = 4.10 |Desc = The Krusty Krab Crew has a problem on their hands when finds an urchin. }} , |Views = 3.70 |Desc = After 's groceries are stolen, and teach him karate to protect himself. }} , |Views = 3.81 |Desc = is in jail, but he teams up with his cellmates to break out, and steal the Krabby Patty formula. }} , |Views = 4.04 |Desc = gives a new spatula, and SpongeBob starts to believe that it's magic. }} , |Views = 4.04 |Desc = A Giant Super Goo bubble has formed over Goo Lagoon, scaring Bikini Bottom! }} , |Views = 4.18 |Desc = gets trapped in Bikini Bottom's new bank. It's going to be up to and to save him. }} , |Views = 4.37 |Desc = After another failed attempt for the formula, decides that he wants a pet to help him. }} , |Views = 3.42 |Desc = and watch a horror movie, and become convinced that the villain of the movie is after them. }} , |Views = 3.42 |Desc = attempts to make contact with the holy Sandwich Spirits in order to uncover a long lost sandwich recipe. }} , |Views = 4.33 |Desc = looks up to the newest celebrity in town, , who can hold his breath for an incredible period of time. }} , |Views = 2.25 |Desc = ' scary story about a Yeti Krab that eats lazy employees like causes to work in overdrive. }} , |Views = 5.19 |Desc = When fires to save money, SpongeBob must find other work, at other restaurants. }} , |Views = 3.20 |Desc = gets lost when trying to take a shortcut to work. }} , |Views = 3.20 |Desc = tries to teach how to drive after he fails his driving test again. }} , |Views = 1.98 |Desc = receives an invitation to a gallery opening and scrambles to find a friend to take with him. }} , |Views = 1.98 |Desc = While trying to order a special sandwich, gets swept up in the fast-paced world of business. }} , |Views = 1.61 |Desc = throws a company picnic to boost morale, but hosts his own picnic on the same day. }} , |Views = 2.09 |Desc = tells tales from his old navy days. }} , |Views = 1.28 |Desc = takes care of stray snails. }} , |Views = 1.77 |Desc = enters a Krabby Patty-eating competition in order to defend Bikini Bottom's honor. }} , |Views = 2.05 |Desc = invents a new board game and invites , , and to play it with him. }} , |Views = 2.05 |Desc = After accidentally flushing ' safe, and must go into the sewers to find it. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs visits the new stadium, which is having plumbing issues. }} , |Views = 2.93 |Desc = starts wearing long pants, which causes his personality to change. }} , |Views = 2.93 |Desc = When Larry the Lobster opens a new gym in Bikini Bottom, becomes his best customer. }} , |Views = 1.96 |Desc = When tries to study and 's behavioral patterns, her science experiment goes awry. }} , |Views = 1.76 |Desc = After following 's advice, decides to marry the only thing he ever loved - money. }} , |Views = 3.11 |Desc = gets a job to be cool like her friends, but the only store that is hiring is the lamest store at the mall. }} , |Views = 3.11 |Desc = loses the use of his thumbs. }} , |Views = 1.81 |Desc = The next confrontation of the toughest guys in town, The Sharks, may be too much for to handle. }} , |Views = 1.71 |Desc = clones to steal the secret formula, but his plans may be ruined by the original SpongeBob. }} , |Views = 1.80 |Desc = and move away after they think their houses have been sold, which thrills . }} , |Views = 1.96 |Desc = realizes that fortune cookies can predict the future, so he twists them to fit his own schemes. }} , |Views = 2.67 |Desc = and seek business advice from an ad executive in Mr. Krabs' endeavor to launch a line of frozen Krabby Patties. }} , |Views = 2.00 |Desc = creates an acorn food sensation, but her tree pays the price for her greed. }} , |Views = 2.11 |Desc = puts up a community bulletin board but anonymous reviews lead to trouble. }} , |Views = 2.02 |Desc = The gang heads to a food convention, but things go awry when they get lost in the woods. }} , |Views = 1.67 |Desc = lies to his penpal and continues the foul play when he visits. }} , |Views = 2.24 |Desc = When hides the Krabby Patty formula in his house, must protect it from . }} , |Views = 1.83 |Desc = must save the day, after everyone in town becomes as stupid as . }} , |Views = 1.93 |Desc = When a storm blows away the Krusty Krab, an insane has to guide his employees and customers back to their homes. }} , |Views = 2.12 |Desc = has to lose his last baby tooth, but he is frightened. |Latest = TRUE }}